It's a Cruel Summer
by Yami Anime Writer
Summary: Slightly A/U fic with yaoi fluff between Yami/Yugi (finally!!). Takes place in Kemet (Ancient Egypt). Please R&R! Thanks! :-) Chapters 3 & 4 up in one day! Woohoo!
1. :: Chapter One ::

Title: _It's a Cruel Summer  
_Author: D (Insomniac Writer D)  
FFN ID: Yami Anime Writer  
Email: yamiyugioh@earthlink.net  
Website: http://home.earthlink.net/~yamiyugioh  
Fandom: _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ (American Version)  
Category: Fan Fiction \ Anime \ Yu-Gi-Oh  
Genre: Angst / Romance  
Rating: PG-13 for language and fluff  
  
Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, don't own 'em, blahblahblah, no money, blahblahblah, don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: This is a first for me... Hmm... But since my muses are so insistent (*glares at Yami and Yugi*), this story is a bit...fluffy. It's the general yaoi pairing that I actually can stand to see (i.e. Yami/Yugi), so I didn't mind working on it too much, except they kept trying to take it one step further and press the ratings. Based in Ancient Egypt (FYI: known as Kemet at the time, though the spelling of the kingdom is questionable with lack of vowels in the original language). This story is also a song fic, revolving around the song _Cruel Summer_ by Ace of Base. Well, I hope you enjoy the story! After reading it, please make sure to leave a review! Thanks! ~ D  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**:: Chapter One ::  
**_  
Hot summer streets and the pavements are burning  
I sit around  
Trying to smile but the air is so heavy and dry...  
  
_A lone boy sat at on the hard-packed sand, tears flowing freely from dark violet eyes. Blond bangs, brightly contrasted against his black and red spikes, hung down into his eyes. His tattered clothing, or what remained of it, hung loosely on him, his skin caked with dirt, sand, sweat, and blood.  
  
His last family member that he was aware of had been killed by a merchant for trying to steal some food for Yugi. His grandfather, the said family member, had bled to death when the merchant had sliced both of the old man's hands off.  
  
The sun beat down relentlessly on the boy, who was trying his best to take shelter in the retreating shade cast by the building to his back. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the heavily built guard standing over him.  
  
_Strange voices are saying (ah what did they say)  
Things I can't understand  
It's too close to comfort this heat has got right out of hand...  
  
_"Boy! Are you deaf or just dumb? Boy, pay attention!" the guard yelled directly into his ear. This finally caught the youth's attention as he quickly looked up to meet the ice-cold blue eyes of the guard.  
  
"About time," the guard muttered irritably. "What are you doing here? Do you not know where you sit?" When the boy just stared at him blankly, he growled, "Fool! You are outside the palace! Now either get going or else!"  
  
The boy continued to stare, tears still flowing from his eyes. _The palace?! How did I get to the palace? I..._  
  
The guard lost all patience with him, grabbing what little remained of the boy's shirt and hauled him roughly to his feet. He dragged the youth behind him toward the palace door, muttering to himself the whole time.  
  
Suffering from the heat, the boy fell into the peaceful black oblivion of unconsciousness.  
  
_It's a cruel, cruel summer,  
Leaving me, leaving me here on my own.  
It's a cruel, cruel summer,  
Now you're gone.  
You're not the only one..._  
  
The boy woke up to find himself in a dark, damp room. He yawned, stretching his sore muscles. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized he was no longer on the streets, but instead in a cell.  
  
Panic washed over him as his gaze searched frantically for anyone else in the room or a way out. He was alone. Completely and utterly alone now, with not even his grandfather to comfort him.  
  
The sound of heavy footsteps, and a pair of lighter, quicker ones, caught his attention. He stood up quickly, turning toward the source of the sound. He listened closely as the bar holding the door firmly shut was removed. The door was swung open, and a young man, a few years older than himself, entered the room, followed by two protesting guards.  
  
"O Great One, I really do not think it wise to--"  
  
"Silence!" the young man ordered. The guard did as told, though did not look at all pleased with the situation.  
  
Both guards turned angry glares on the youth, as if it were his fault that the older boy was ordering them to silence. That's when he noticed the boy himself.  
  
His eyes widened as he took in the form almost perfectly identical to his own. The boy was taller than he, and definitely older, by at least four or five years. They both shared the same hair color and style, save for the older boy's spikes having blond streaks adorning them. And upon closer inspection, he could tell the boy's eyes were more of a ruby red than a violet, such as his own.  
  
"Your name?" the older boy asked, clearly loosing his patience. It was then that the youth realized he had been asked this more than once.  
  
"Yugi..." He involuntarily took a step back away from the older boy as fear washed over him. The look in those almost blood-red eyes scared the younger boy more than the loss of his grandfather, for now he feared his own life.  
  
The older boy smiled darkly. "Yugi. I like that name. I am Yami. Come with me."  
  
_Yami? As in... No, it couldn't be! It couldn't be the pharaoh! It just couldn't..._  
  
Yami's smile darkened into a smirk as he saw the realization form in Yugi's eyes. He nodded in confirmation, turning sharply on his heel and marching out of the cell, waving a hand dismissively at the guards.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, as he certainly didn't want to stay in the cell, he followed the pharaoh warily.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this fic. It actually gets fluffy later, but it's already past time for me to get to bed, and I'm dead tired as it is, plus I have a performance tomorrow (the joys of being in band... -.-' ). Please leave a review! If you have any fics of your own up, I'll try to return the favor. Tootles! ^__^   
~ D 


	2. :: Chapter Two ::

Title: _It's a Cruel Summer  
_Author: D (Insomniac Writer D)  
FFN ID: Yami Anime Writer  
Email: yamiyugioh@earthlink.net  
Website: http://home.earthlink.net/~yamiyugioh  
Fandom: _Yu-Gi-Oh!  
_Category: Fan Fiction \ Anime \ Yu-Gi-Oh  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13 for slight language and fluff  
  
Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, don't own 'em, blahblahblah, no money, blahblahblah, don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. And now, with no further ado, Chapter Two of _It's a Cruel Summer_. Enjoy! J  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**:: Chapter Two ::  
  
**The young pharaoh watched the boy in amusement as Yugi gaped at the throne room in amazement. He chuckled softly, leaning forward in his seat to peer closer at the boy who looked so much like himself.  
  
There was something special about Yugi, he was sure of it. The brilliant innocence shining clearly in the youth's violet eyes and radiating off his very being. Yami didn't notice when the boy had finally turned his attention back towards him, looking at him questionably.  
  
"Pharaoh?" Yugi asked uncertainly, feeling nervous with the Pharaoh of Kemet watching him so intensely with his dark ruby eyes.  
  
Yami blinked, then looked at him apologetically. "I am sorry, Yugi." He then looked at him sternly, turning back to business. "Now, perhaps you care to explain why my guard found you just outside the palace yet in the palace walls?"  
  
Yugi turned his gaze to the floor. "I did not know my own whereabouts. It was too hot, and I was seeking refuge from the sun. I...I am sorry, O Great One. Please, show me mercy..." He couldn't hide the quiver of fear in his voice despite his best attempts. He was terrified the pharaoh would punish him, or perhaps even take away his soul.  
  
Yami sighed, leaning back slowly, never taking his gaze off the boy. "I see..." He allowed a soft smile to grace his lips. "You will not be punished, young Yugi. However, what of your family? Why weren't you with them at home instead of out in the summer sun?"  
  
Yugi's voice caught in his throat at the thought of his grandfather. He shook his head, looking up at the pharaoh. "My grandfather died earlier today. I have no one else... I have no home..."  
  
The pharaoh blinked in surprise. The boy, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, didn't have a home or anyone to love and care for him? By Ra, that wasn't right! Normally, he would send a boy like this to a temple to study, but Yugi... Yugi was special. He wanted something better for the boy. Or did he?  
  
No... _He_ wanted the boy. For his own. As much as he hated to believe it, he felt something for this boy. Love, perhaps? Or maybe just lust. He couldn't tell, for he had never felt anything like this for anyone in such a long time, he forgot what it felt like.  
  
He could easily sympathize with Yugi. All of his known family was dead as well, and soon he would have to either father an heir or name one. For years, he had wanted nothing more than someone to love. And now... Maybe, just maybe, he had that chance...  
  
***************************************  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know. Bad place to end, but it's time for another chapter, even though this one was pathetically short. Thanks again to those of you who have reviewed! Yami and Yugi extend their gratitude.  
  
By the way, if you're interested in reading their online journal, check it out at http://www.xanga.com/yamiyugioh  
  
Thanks! J  
  
~ D  



	3. :: Chapter Three ::

Title: _It's a Cruel Summer  
_Author: D (Insomniac Writer D)  
FFN ID: Yami Anime Writer  
Email: yamiyugioh@earthlink.net  
Website: http://home.earthlink.net/~yamiyugioh/  
Fandom: _Yu-Gi-Oh!  
_Category: Fan Fiction \ Anime \ Yu-Gi-Oh  
Genre: Angst / Romance  
Rating: PG-13 for fluff  
  
Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, don't own 'em, blahblahblah, no money, blahblahblah, don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :-) I love you guys!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**:: Chapter Three ::  
  
**Yami sighed as he wondered what to do with the boy. Being pharaoh, he could easily order Yugi to stay here in the palace, especially as he had no where else to go. But he felt that wouldn't be taken well by the boy. It needed to be his own choice... But how could he offer that option to Yugi and actually get the result he wanted instead of the boy wanting to leave?  
  
"Pharaoh?" Yugi looked up at the pharaoh uncertainly, who had once again fallen silent in deep thought, a slight pout forming on his lips as he tried to fight back the tears from experiencing such a rough day. All he wanted right now... He didn't know.  
  
Yami blinked, then smiled reassuringly to Yugi. "You have a home now, young Yugi, if you choose to accept it. You may stay here in the palace..." _With me_, he added silently.  
  
Hope lit up the soft violet eyes. "Really?! I mean... Thank you, pharaoh." Yugi bowed, shaking in relief that his life was going to stay intact, more or less. The pharaoh had invited him to stay in the palace?! The palace! Yugi, a poor boy, living in the palace with the living god? He didn't feel worthy of such a gift, though the soft smile on the pharaoh's lips and the hopeful look in his ruby eyes made all such feelings vanish. "If it pleases my pharaoh, I accept."  
  
Yami smiled a bit more, then nodded in approval. "Very well." He clapped his hands twice and immediately a pair of guards entered the room.   
  
Yugi noticed that these two were nothing like the ones he had seen earlier. These two sported fine gold silks and jewelry, silver armbands with the mark of the pharaoh identifying them as Yami's personal bodyguards.  
  
Both of the guards were young, about Yami's age, and both lean, though clearly in good shape. One was someone he had never seen before, his hair dark and came to a strange point above his forehead. The other one however...  
  
"Jou?!" Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. It was the same shaggy blond boy that he used to hang out with when his grandfather was still alive. Katsuya Jounouchi had disappeared several months earlier. He had no clue that he had become one of the pharaoh's bodyguards!  
  
"Yugi! Long time no see, bud'. How've you been?" Jou asked, walking up quickly to the shorter boy and pulling him into a fierce hug.  
  
Yugi laughed softly, returning the hug to his old friend. "I was worried sick about you, Jou! Why didn't you try to get in touch?" he asked, knowing Jou well enough that he wouldn't be evaded that easily, but he didn't want to have to tell him that Grandfather was dead. Jou had been a close friend to Yugi's small family, and he was considered family himself, as well as his younger sister, Serenity.  
  
The pharaoh coughed quietly to catch the pair's attention. Jou looked at his pharaoh apologetically as he stood with his arms wrapped protectively around his young friend. Yugi blushed faintly at the sudden show of big brother-ness from Jou, focusing his gaze on the floor.  
  
Yami sighed inwardly at the brotherly affection his bodyguard was showing toward the boy. He was jealous of how close Jou was able to get to Yugi, though he would never admit it to anyone, especially not to anyone in his own kingdom.  
  
"Take the boy to be cleaned up. Make sure he gets the finest clothing that will fit him. And se to it that he is well fed," Yami ordered, silently noting how Jou seemed to relax. Did that boy really think that he, the pharaoh, was so heartless that he would harm Yugi?  
  
The other guard, who Yugi had almost forgotten about, nodded. "As you command, my pharaoh." He motioned to Jou, who nodded and whispered something to Yugi before heading him out of the throne room to obey the pharaoh's orders.  
  
***** Later that evening ***  
**  
Yugi looked down at himself. He now resembled the pharaoh even more than before. The clothing Jou and Tristan, the other guard, had brought for him as he finished his bath, were just like those of the pharaoh's, only a little less fancy. A gold band rested against his forehead, the mark of the pharaoh in the center, almost as a third eye.  
  
His lightly tanned skin, now cleaned, was free of scars after the healer had done her job. His thick mane of hair practically shined. Yugi ran a hand gently over his own arm, feeling the soft, smooth skin that had not been such for many years of living in poverty. And for the first time in his life that he could remember, he actually had a full stomach with a very satisfying meal.  
  
Jou looked at his younger friend and smiled. "You certainly cleaned up nicely," he commented, wrapping an arm over Yugi's shoulders. "Now, shall we go see the pharaoh again?"  
  
Yugi couldn't help the faint whimper of the idea. He had heard many things about their pharaoh, and none of them were good. And yet, the pharaoh had sent him to be pampered. If he was so cruel and heartless as everyone claimed, why was he being treated like royalty himself?  
  
Tristan sighed, shaking his head. "Our Pharaoh Yami isn't as bad as you think, Yugi. He's rather compassionate, actually... Though I will admit, I haven't seen him be this nice to anyone in years, but..." He fell silent, gnawing on his lower lip slightly.  
  
Jou smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Yug'. The Pharaoh's a great guy. After all, look at what's happened to me!" He stepped back from Yugi to turn a full three-hundred sixty degrees to allow Yugi to see his new guard uniform. "You'll love it here. Trust me."  
  
Yugi smiled in return. Perhaps he would like it here. He knew Jou would never lie to him, and that he could be trusted with Yugi's very soul if need be. He would stay, at least until he found out for sure why the pharaoh of Kemet was doing all this stuff for a commoner, and a peasant at that.  
  
***************************************  
  
A/N: Well, I made it a little longer this time. Sorry, but once again it's running late, and I have to run this one file through two different programs, saving it in three different formats before I can upload it to FFN without anything messing up.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the story thus far. Maybe I'll finally get Yami with Yugi in the next chapter. You know, it doesn't help when the characters don't cooperate with you... *sigh* Oh well... Until the next chapter: Tootles!  
  
~ D  



	4. :: Chapter Four ::

Title: _It's a Cruel Summer  
_Author: D (Insomniac Writer D)  
FFN ID: Yami Anime Writer  
Email: yamiyugioh@earthlink.net  
Website: http://home.earthlink.net/~yamiyugioh/  
Fandom: _Yu-Gi-Oh!  
_Category: Fan Fiction \ Anime \ Yu-Gi-Oh  
Genre: Angst / Romance  
Rating: PG-13 for fluff  
  
Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, don't own 'em, blahblahblah, no money, blahblahblah, don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Finally! Fluff time! Yay! *giggles happily, then coughs* Uh, yeah... Anyway, enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to review! :-) And hey, two chapters in one day! Who could ask for anything better, huh?  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**:: Chapter Four ::  
  
**Jou and Tristan lead Yugi back to the throne room where Yami sat in wait. When the two guards opened the doors for the younger boy, the pharaoh's gaze shot up from their focus on the floor to look at him. And he couldn't believe the sight that greeted him.  
  
As he had ordered, Yugi was dressed in the finest clothing possible, and it suited the boy well. For anyone who didn't know better, they would have thought Yugi to be Yami's little brother, the prince everyone was waiting for...  
  
A warm smile graced Yami's lips as he stood up and walked over to greet the boy and his guards. "Well done, Tristan. Jou. You may leave now," he said, waving a hand dismissively to them, his gaze never leaving Yugi's smaller form.  
  
Tristan and Jou bowed in respect, both flashing a quick grin to Yugi before closing the doors once Yugi had entered the room, leaving the two alone.  
  
"I hope you are satisfied," Yami said quietly, gently placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. The simple contact sent waves a pleasure through him and he wanted nothing more than to hold Yugi close to him, to feel his warm body against his own.  
  
Yugi nodded, uncertain of how he was supposed to reply. "Yes. Thank you, my Pharaoh," he stammered, bowing his head in respect. His gaze moved to the hand resting on his shoulder. He didn't flinch away from the touch as he had halfway expected himself to, but instead welcomed it. Somehow, it just felt...right.  
  
Yami's smile broadened as he pulled Yugi close to him, wrapping both arms around his waist, sending more waves of pleasure and need through him. He wanted the boy, he couldn't deny it. But he didn't want to simply take him... Or, rather, he wouldn't allow himself to.  
  
Yugi inhaled deeply, the pharaoh's sweet scent of flowers, spices, and honey exploding in his senses. Yugi moved closer to the pharaoh, his own arms wrapping around him in return. Everything felt so _right_ to Yugi, as if it were meant to be. He didn't want to disappoint the pharaoh, either, after he had been so nice to him.  
  
"Yugi," Yami whispered seductively into the younger boy's ear, his deep voice as smooth as silk. "Stay here in the palace with me. Be mine, and only mine..." He nuzzled his face against Yugi's cheek, letting out a contented sigh as Yugi's grip tightened.  
  
"If that is my pharaoh's wish, then I shall," Yugi murmured, leaning into the gentle caress. He felt something in his chest release, as if a heavy burden had finally been removed. He let out a contented sigh of his own, his violet eyes drifting partially shut as he stood in the pharaoh's embrace. Before he knew it, he was asleep.  
  
Yami started to take a step back until he realized just how much of Yugi's weight he was supporting. He smirked as he looked at the sleeping copy of himself, chuckling softly. He carefully picked Yugi up into his arms and carried him to Yami's own bedchambers.  
  
He carefully laid Yugi down upon the bed, his ruby gaze studying the small form curiously. He sighed as he realized how uncomfortable the clothing Yugi wore must be when trying to sleep, so he carefully removed the clothing and thin sandals before pulling the thin, soft sheet up over the sleeping boy.  
  
"Sleep well, my love," he whispered as he turned to leave the room to finish his daily duties as pharaoh. With his back turned, he was unaware of the soft smile which formed on Yugi's lips as those four words were repeated silently by the sleeping Yugi.  
  
***************************************  
  
A/N: Another short chapter, but hey, it's cute, in my opinion. Don't blame me for the shortness, though. Blame the meds. I'm sick with what I'm afraid is strept and so I'm kinda drugged up at the moment. Be glad I made it this far without passing out. Anyway, it's late-ish, so I'm going off to bed before my own yami forces me to. Tootles! And don't forget to review! The next chapter will be coming up soon!  



	5. :: Chapter Five ::

Title: _It's a Cruel Summer  
_Author: D (Insomniac Writer D)  
FFN ID: Yami Anime Writer  
Email: yamiyugioh@earthlink.net  
Website: http://home.earthlink.net/~yamiyugioh/  
Fandom: _Yu-Gi-Oh!  
_Category: Fan Fiction \ Anime \ Yu-Gi-Oh  
Genre: Angst / Romance  
Rating: PG-13 for fluff  
  
Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, don't own 'em, blahblahblah, no money, blahblahblah, don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Hope you all liked chap's 3 and 4. That's a first for me, to post two chapters in one day... Guess it was the medication. Bleh. Anyway, I've now lost all use of my voice, and since I'm the only one who ever answers the phone, I decided to stay online to keep people from trying to call. Bwahaha! So, with no further ado, the next chapter of _It's a Cruel Summer_! Enjoy! ^__^  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**:: Chapter Five ::  
  
**Yami returned to his bedchambers later that evening, only to find Yugi still sound asleep on the bed. He chuckled softly, closing the door behind him before making his way to the bed, sitting down beside Yugi.  
  
Ruby eyes scanned the angelic features of Yugi's face. Yami reached out and gently ran a hand along the younger boy's jaw line, smirking when Yugi leaned into the touch. The boy was beautiful, more than he could have imagined when he first laid eyes on him.   
  
Violet eyes met ruby before Yami even realized he had woke the younger boy. A faint blush tinted his cheeks as he murmured his apology, absently crawling closer to Yugi. He pinned the younger boy down by the shoulders, his ruby eyes revealing the affection he felt for the boy. "I trust you slept well?"  
  
Yugi nodded, squirming under the pharaoh in an attempt to free himself. Yami grinned mischievously then, and without warning, pounced and began tickling Yugi's sides. This only caused him to squirm even more as he tried not to laugh in pure delight.  
  
"Please," Yugi managed between stifled giggles. "Stop!"  
  
Yami smirked, intensifying his attack. "And why should I? I don't believe you have any say in the matter, now do you?"  
  
Yugi, unable to fight back, merely giggled and squirmed, desperately trying to get away from the relentless tickling. "Please, Pharaoh! I--" He giggled more, unable to talk through his own laughter.  
  
Yami took delight in every moment of this childish playing, loving the sound of Yugi's laughter. It was the most beautiful and angelic sound he had ever heard before. For the first time in his life, Yami felt...happy. Truly happy.  
  
Finally, he relented in his onslaught, sitting down on the bed next to Yugi and waited for him to catch his breath. Without warning, Yugi tackled him, knocking him over and almost knocking them both clear off the bed.  
  
It took them both to realize the position this put them in. Yugi laying on Yami's chest, their lips barely an inch apart, and both laughing too hard to even notice. But it was Yami who recovered first.  
  
Taking advantage of this position, he wrapped his arms over Yugi's back, pulling him closer and closing the meager distance into a gentle kiss. It was the most glorious thing Yami had ever experienced, and he only wanted more after that.  
  
He started to break the kiss, but Yugi seemed to have other plans in mind as his small hands clenched tightly onto the pharaoh's robes, almost desperately, as he kissed him in return. His eyes widened in surprise, but quickly drifted shut, waves of emotion overloading his senses.   
  
He started to pull Yugi closer when he realized one thing... Yugi was still nude. His face flushed red in embarrassment for having forgotten such a thing and he carefully broke away from the kiss and whispered, a touch of amusement lining his voice, "Umm... Yugi, you might want to cover yourself..."  
  
Violet eyes blinked in confusion, then he looked down at himself, then back at Yami, blushing brighter than the pharaoh. "Sorry," he said hurriedly, quickly crawling off him and yanking the sheet up over himself. He looked around desperately for his clothing.  
  
Yami chuckled softly, getting off the bed, and went to fetch Yugi's clothes from their place at the foot of the bed. "I should be the one apologizing, little Yugi. I knew how annoying these robes can be when you're trying to sleep, so I removed them for you. I merely forgot when we started our...umm...activities."  
  
He picked up the carefully folded garments and handed them to Yugi. "Though you really don't have to worry about it, if you would like to stay in here for tonight. I doubt anyone would dare to question it."  
  
Yugi blushed even more as he accepted his clothing, though he made no move to put them on. Not with the pharaoh watching him so intensely. _Of course_, he reminded himself, _the pharaoh's already seen me, more than once now. So it doesn't really matter, does it_?  
  
Still, he didn't feel comfortable dressing while being watched. Seeing this, the pharaoh sighed and turned his back to the boy. "Hurry up, then, little Yugi. I will have a room prepared for you."  
  
"Th-thank you, Pharaoh..." Yugi stammered as he quickly dressed, keeping a wary eye on the pharaoh to make sure he wasn't trying to watch him.  
  
Yami sighed and nodded in reply. He really wished Yugi would stay in his chambers for the night, but he didn't want to force him. He loved him too much for that...  
  
He blinked. Love? Yes... That's what he felt for the younger boy. Love. It was the first time since his mother had died many years before that he had ever truly loved someone, and now, this boy had rekindled that feeling.  
  
*************************************  
  
A/N: Another chapter finished, though still short... Grr. Oh well... You can thank Neko-chan for drugging me up enough to allow me to get this scene out. Later on, I probably won't make any claim to having ever written it... But still...  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the rest of the story as well. Until next time, tootles! And don't forget to review! ^__^  
  
~ D  



End file.
